Why?
by Eniki Yukishiro
Summary: my own characters with some original ones. seta, hiko, yukishiro, etc. first or second chapter for full summary


K&K  
  
Eniki is MINE no stealy! You do, I suey! Mmkay? Mmkay!  
  
Ok, my story is kinda weird. It takes place after Kenshin and Kaoru have died. But, I still have them in the story. Eniki is about 15 yrs old. And Soujiro is around 20. Weird, I know, but he was my favorite character, (besides Kenji ^_^) so I chose him. Sanosuke isn't really in here, even though he's one of my other favorites. He is in here, but not that much. Hmm, I don't really like Megumi, so she's not in here either. Kenji, of course, is in here, along with Chizuru. I have to admit, I don't like Chizuru much either, so Kenji will probably end up leaving her! (MUHUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!) Enishi is in here though. I know; another dumb thing because he's only a few years younger than Kenshin was, but it's MY story! I can make it the way I want it! So there! Anyhoo, Aoshi and Misao are in here too. Aoshi's cool, man, and Misao reminds me of myself! ^__^ I have some other made-up characters, besides Eniki. Mioshi is Aoshi and Misao's son. He likes Eniki, she kinda likes him back, but what will happen when Soujiro comes into the picture?? Ooh, you guys wanna know, don't you? HOW'S IT FEEL TO WANT!? Hee hee, sorry got a little carried away there. Did I tell you that Eniki is Enishi's daughter? Hmm, looking, looking, WHOOPS! I didn't shame on me! Ok after Kenshin and Enishi fight, Enishi goes off and tries to find happiness with another woman, and perhaps start a family. Just his luck though, the woman dies while giving birth to their first child, Eniki. At first he is so depressed he doesn't even want the baby. But then, as she grows, he finds she has his grey hair along with his eyes. 'This child is a little replica of me.' He had thought to himself. After that he promised himself and her that he would never let anything bad happen to her. As she grew, he taught her the art of swordsmanship. She was a very good fighter, sometimes a match for her father. Ok, that's enough, I'll tell you more later.  
  
Enishi sat there; looking out to sea, wishing a tsunami would come and wash away his pain and sorrow. After the battle with Kenshin, he found there was nothing left to live for. Tomoe was gone, Kenshin had only killed her on accident, and he had given him his life to him. When Kaoru shielded him, he knew his sister was also trying to say something to him. 'Maybe I should make a family for myself.' He thought one day. 'Then I won't always be so unhappy. I'll have a stable environment around me.' With that, he got up and prepared to go to the city.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, do you know where a good place to eat would be around here?" A man asked Rhaniki. "Yes, you can eat right over there, that's where I work. Come, I'll show you." She said, taking his hand and pulling him gently. "Are you sure? Is it your break? If it is I'm fine." The man said, resisting a little. "No, thank you for taking me out of my little world; otherwise I would've been late." Rhaniki said leading him to the restaurant. "So, what brings you here?" she asked leading him to a table. "I am looking to make a family here." Enishi said honestly, but blushed also. It had been a long time since a woman had made him blush. Not only that, but actually seen him blush. "How lovely. Well, I guess we can't really have a conversation if we don't know each others' names. Hello, my name is Rhaniki, nice to meet you." She put her hand out for a handshake. Enishi took it and said; "Enishi Yukishiro, pleased to meet your acquaintance." "But the pleasure is all mine. Now, what would you like to eat?" She asked, handing him a menu. "I think I'll take some salmon, please." He said handing back the menu. "Are you sure that's it? No rice? No soba?" She asked. "Well, yes, I would like some rice. Soba does nothing for my stomach, but thank you anyway." He said, smiling. "I'll be right back with your order, Yukishiro-san." Rhaniki said passing what looked to be her boss. He glared at Enishi and followed Rhaniki into the kitchen. After about five minutes, Rhaniki came back with his order. "Here you go, sir. Enjoy." She bowed quickly and turned to go. "Wait, aren't we going to talk any more?" He asked, sad to see her go. "I have other customers; I'm sorry Yukishiro-san." She turned to go again. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He said, raising his voice so she could hear him. "I'd love to. I'll meet you here at 7:00 so we can decide where to go." She ran off quickly.  
  
"Wow, you're early, I didn't expect this." Rhaniki said, taking his arm as he offered it to her. "I wouldn't keep a lady waiting." He said, smiling at her. "One man that shows respect, this is hard to find these days." "I don't think it's right to be rude to a lady. They give us our children." "What do you mean? It sounds as if they're possessions." Rhaniki asked angrily. "I'm sorry; I don't mean it like that. I worded it wrong; forgive me, Rhaniki-san." "It's alright. That just made me mad a little bit." Rhaniki said smiling. 


End file.
